


I’m All Yours Forever And A Day

by CarmsCat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmsCat/pseuds/CarmsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura are in a happy relationship and have been for the past four months, however Carmilla has began to feel insecure and it’s been eating her up, until one night she finally admits her insecurities.<br/>Sorry I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m All Yours Forever And A Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic a few days ago about insecure Laura, and there was a comment about insecure Carm, I thought about it and decided I'd give it a shot.
> 
> Sorry if it's not the greatest, it's 3am and I'm trying to get back into writing
> 
> I hope you enjoy this anyway, please leave comments and kudos and let me know what you think c:
> 
> ~ Dedicated to Shai, merry Christmas. And thank you for giving me the confidence to start writing c: <3 ~

“Carm, can you please help decide what film to watch?” Laura asked her girlfriend for the millionth time.

“Remind me of the choices, sweetheart,” Carmilla answered. She knew that no matter what she said they’d end up watching the film that Laura preferred, she didn’t mind though. Just as long as Laura was happy, she was happy too.

“Frozen or Shrek!” Laura beamed, holding up both DVD’s animatedly. 

“Well, we watched Frozen a few nights ago, so Shrek?”

“Okay great, thank you!” Laura smiled, as she quickly jumped off the bed and put the movie on.

Carmilla just nodded and watched her girlfriend, as she set it all up. She’s so perfect, Carmilla thought to herself. Kind, funny, adorable, innocent. 

Innocent.

That was something Carmilla was not. Carmilla was a cold blooded murderer, who had murdered hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of innocent people... Just so she could stay alive. Laura could do so much better. She deserves better. She deserves a human, not a vampire.

“Carmilla!” Laura practically screamed, snapping her out of her depressing, insecure thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine, buttercup,” Carmilla half smiled at her girlfriend.

“Are you sure? You seem kinda off.”

“Laura, really, I’m fine,” Carmilla smiled weakly.

“Carm, please tell me what’s wrong. I know you’re upset... I just want to help, I love you,” Laura pleaded with her girlfriend.

“You deserve better,” Carmilla stated bluntly.

“What? Carmilla, no, I-“

“- Laura, yes,” Carmilla interrupted. “I’m evil. Laura, I’m a vampire, I’ve killed hundreds of innocent people, just so I can survive. I don’t get along with your friends-“

“- Carmilla, you haven’t killed anyone since you’ve known me. You’ve changed. And I know... But they all like you, and I know secretly you like them. But anyway, I love you, no matter what.” Laura reassured her panicking girlfriend.

“I haven’t felt this way for anyone since Ell. Laura, I’m so fucking scared about getting hurt again or hurting you. I would never intentionally hurt you... But I’m just scared,” Carmilla admitted.

“Carm, I will never ever hurt you. I promise. I want you, no one else. I don’t care about how bad your past is, all I care is about your present and our future. I’m yours, okay?”

“Laura, you need someone who you can grow old with. I’m a vampire, I don’t age,” Carmilla sighed.

“Why can’t you change me?”

“That’s just... I don’t want you to experience the pain I have, watching everyone you care about die and not being able to help them.”

“Carm, please. I just want to be with you.”

“Laura, I will stay with you, I promise you that. I’ve just been thinking that’s all,” Carmilla whispered.

“Carmilla, I’m not going anywhere. You’re the one I want, no one else, okay? I’m yours.”

“Forever?” Carmilla weakly asked.

“Carmilla, I’m yours forever and a day,” Laura grinned.

“I love you, cupcake.”

“I love you too, Carmilla.”

Laura kissed Carmilla’s forehead and loosely placed her arm over her girlfriend’s waist. Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura’s shoulders and pulled her closer.

And with that they fell asleep, happily.


End file.
